living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wayfinder Orphanage and Academy
The Wayfinder Orphanage and Academy The Wayfinder Orphanage and Academy are two separate organizations, that operate together to form a self-sustaining social enterprise. They are located in Sovereign Towers in Middle Central plateau, providing easy access to church and professional donors, while remaining not far from the Wayfinder Sharn offices. The Orphanage and Academy are the result of work and time put in by members of the Wayfinder Foundation as a response to the numerous homeless children who have found their way to Sharn. Although it only makes a small dent in the larger problem, the Orphanage and Academy provide a place for members of the Wayfinders to volunteer their time and skills. Currently The Orphanage The orphanage provides housing, meals, and education for a small number of children. The environment is set up dorm style, with children sharing rooms and then having shared common areas as well. This allows for more privacy than many open style orphanages, but also helps with socialization skills and provides some safety. Children help with chores as appropriate for their age. Funding for the orphanage comes from a mixture of donations from local churches and businesses along with excesses from The Wayfinder Academy. The orphanage is currently staffed by two adults at night and three during day, including a cook. Additionally, the administration of the orphanage is currently overseen by Willard Wencove. Further staff support and administrative assistance is required. Further partnerships, with churches, businesses, and other organizations are being sought. The Academy In its current state, the "Academy" teaches classes out of the orphanage. Although a building has been purchased adjacent to the orphanage, major renovations are required before the Academy can be set up. Additionally, the curriculum of the academy is still being fine tuned. Once the curriculum is established and the renovations finished, potential teachers can be vetted. Finally, community partnerships need to be established in order to sell good produced from the academy. Long Term Plan The Academy The Wayfinder Academy will be a private school that offers an elite and adaptive educational experience. All children will be offered an initial education in science, mathematics, language arts and history. Older students will then be offered a diversity of courses, including those focused in arcana, history, geography, and world culture. The curriculum is overseen with the specialized knowledge of the Wayfinders, and Wayfinders are invited to speak to classes in order to offer real world experience. On completion, students are awarded a degree that recognizes their specialized education as well as certifies their basic artisan skills, allowing them to seek a career or further education as desired. Additionally, the academy includes artisan training and job skills. Goods produced in these classes will be sold at local boutiques, with half of the money earned going back to the orphanage, and the other half being paid out to the responsible student.. The school will be free to students attending from the orphanage, however most students pay tuition that helps cover not only the costs of the education for all but also helps fund the orphanage. Wayfinder Interns Any child who completes the education may apply for the Wayfinder Intern program, although not all are selected. Interns are dispatched alongside Wayfinders on low risk, short term, missions. Interns are paid a small living way during their time. If the Intern is able to complete their program without being fired, they are given a letter of recommendation from the Foundation. If they demonstrate enough skill, they may be encouraged to apply to join the Wayfinders proper.